havenmainefandomcom-20200214-history
Consumed
"Consumed" is the fourth episode of Haven. Synopsis Audrey and Nathan look into an epidemic that threatens the town's livestock and fields, and is centered around two brothers and their complicated relationship. Plot Audrey is at the docks when she runs into Duke. He tells her she looks "nice", which irritates her. Audrey becomes suspicious and then asks him about Lucy. Duke insists he doesn't talk to cops, even the cop he does like. Audrey threatens to throw him in jail, but Duke suggests to wait until he's in a more cooperative mood. Audrey reluctantly agrees as Duke talks to his waiting female customer. Before he leaves, Duke suggests that Audrey go to the Farmers Market. So Audrey goes to the Haven Farmers Market. As she walks around a local chef, Katarina Hall, appears and complains that a farmer is selling apples. The farmer tries to prove her wrong, but find his batch all rotten. This soon spreads throughout the Farmers Market in a matter of seconds, turning all the food rotten and people become ill from the rotten food. When Nathan arrives, Audrey tells him what happened and wonders why didn't hit all the carts. Nathan and Audrey investigate the local farms and talk to various farmers, who reveal all their stock has gone rotten. Back in town, Nathan gets a report about how all the food was suddenly exposed to hydrochloric acid. Then they receive a call from Eleanor Carr, who reports a case of food poisoning after eating Big Benjy's ice cream. So Nathan and Audrey head to Benjy's and tell him what happened. He is unaware of this, shows them the freezer only to discover all the ice cream has gone bad. Benjy rushes to check on the cows, and find that his cows are dead. At the station, Audrey walks into the office to find local things on her desk to help her blend in better. Nathan connects all the incidents to Jeff and Bill McShaw, owners of a local restaurant. Audrey also remembers that Katarina, the cook, was at the market. They head to the Second Chance Bistro, and discover that the brothers, as well, are having problems with rotting food. They talk to Jeff and ask if he has any enemies which he admits that he has competitors. As he is ordering people around, he compliments Katarina's talent and warns her not to use any sesame seed oil. Bill admits there is a few people might want revenge due to him firing them. As Bill goes to get the employee list for them, Jeff shows them his latest creation, pigeon. Duke arrives in the kitchen with a box, which he regulatory brings to the McShaws. He doesn't tell them whats inside, but its always something good and he asks for $500. When Bill's wife mentions that they might not be able to get it this time, Duke gives it to them for free. Outside the restaurant, Nathan and Audrey discuss the case and suddenly discover birds fall dead out of the sky. They rush to get in the truck as the birds fall down around them. Afterwards, they talk to Katarina, who mentions that Bill's wife, Meg, doesn't like Jeff too much because Bill had to bring his brother in to save the place. So Audrey goes to see Meg, who is working in her garden. Meg says Bill ran the restaurant for years, but needed Jeff to come back and bail it out. Meg believes that Jeff doesn't appreciate everything that Bill has done for the restaurant, and admits that she doesn't like Jeff. Then Audrey notices that one of Meg's plants has gone rotten. Nathan goes to talk to Mr. Roberts, who is preparing a shipment of his Lobster Pups. Nathan accuses Roberts of sabotage, but Roberts tells Nathan that Jeff will ruin himself with his expensive tastes. In addition, he has no reason to sabotage the brothers' restaurant himself. On the other side of town, Vince and Dave Teagues visit a local store and find Audrey trying on dresses for the Second Chances Re-opening. After trying on a bunch of different dresses, she finds the perfect one thanks their help. At the re-opening, Nathan and Audrey arrive and Audrey believes that everything that Jeff cooks dies. Nathan points out that her theory doesn't explain the Big Benjy ice cream going bad. Duke arrives and interrupts them, and asks if he's interrupting something. Quickly excusing himself, Duke leaves to talk to the McShaws. Jeff introduces the first course and Audrey goes to test her theory when Bill comes to give Nathan the list of fired employees. As they eat, Audrey notices that the meal is fine. Soon after, the brothers arguing when Bill confronts Jeff on talking with Roberts about selling the restaurants. Jeff offers a toast and serves the salmon, and even Bill tries a bite. Then, Audrey and Nathan notice that the salmon is rotting on the plates and everyone gets food poisoning. After everyone is gone, Katarina tries to reassure Jeff, but he refuses to be assured and insists everything is ruined. Jeff tells Bill that he's risked his reputation, and that Bill doesn't appreciate him. Jeff continues on by announcing that he's going back to New York, and in addition to not taking Katarina with him. Before Jeff leaves, he gives Bill a penknife and tells him that he can't bail him out any more. With Jeff gone, Bill and Meg embrace each other in comfort, while Katarina looks disappointed. The next morning, Nathan calls Audrey to the harbor. Jeff has turned up, dead. At the harbor, Audrey sees Duke walk away and in the water, the salmon are dead by the thousands. Audrey and Nathan go talk to Duke, who tells them that Jeff came to him last night fpr some friendly company after the fight. Duke tells them that the story behind the penknife and that it represents the second chances they thought everyone should have. The Second Chance Bistro was intended to be a second chance for the two brothers to work together again. Duke tells them that when Jeff left and that was the last time Duke saw him. Nathan leaves go to check on Robert; the last person dialed on Jeff's cell phone. Audrey continues talking to Duke, who admits that Jeff hated being out on the water. Duke compliments her on looking nice in her dress, and Audrey gives him a look, but Duke insists that he's being sincere. Audrey decides to accept his compliment and Duke tells her it's a shame she's a cop. Before Audrey leaves, she promises Duke to find who killed his friend. At the station, Nathan asks Robert about his offer on the Second Chance Bistro and Robert explains that he withdrew his offer to Jeff after the incident with the salmon. Audrey talks to Meg, who tells Audrey that she was with Bill the whole time. Meg tells Audrey that Bill has spent all of his time on the restaurant, and now, at least he'll be free now if the place closes. Audrey finds a Big Benjy wrapper in the room and Meg explains that Bill eats the ice cream when he gets stressed. Audrey checks the freezer, and discovers that all of the ice cream has rotted. Nathan and Audrey visit Bill at the restaurant and find him cooking lobster. Audrey tells him to take a bite. This request confuses him, but Bill takes a bite, nothing happened. Then Audrey accuses Bill of killing Jeff, angering him. The lobster immediately rot, and Audrey explains that when Bill gets mad, what he eats, rots. Bill believes that he killed Jeff in this manner. Nathan gets the autopsy report on Jeff, and it reveals that was no salmon in his stomach, but had an allergic reaction, and fell into the water. Bill points out to Audrey that Jeff always knew exactly what he was eating. So they call in Katarina, and they interrogate her. Audrey informs Katarina that she know Katarina put sesame seed oil on Jeff's food. Katarina insists that they can't prove anything, and Nathan tells her that she can confess. Nathan reminds her about the troubles when Bill comes in. They explain that Bill kills whatever he eats, and give him the sandwich Katarina was eating. Not wanting to get food poisoning she admit to putting the sesame seed oil on the food, but it was only meant to make him feel bad. Now that they have the confession, Nathan lies by telling her the troubles aren't real. As Katarina is being taken away, Audrey finds Jeff's penknife among his personal effects. Later in the evening, Audrey and Nathan take the knife to Bill. Duke arrives and Bill offers Duke a mystery box for $20. Duke buys it and when he opens it, he discovers the deed to the Second Chance Bistro. When Duke tries to turn it down, Bill tells him that stress doesn't agree with his digestion, and that Duke is the closest thing to family. Bill adds on that he figures that Duke could use a legitimate business. Meg assures him that he can make a living at woodworking, but what's important is that she has her husband back. The next day, when Nathan arrives to work, he finds Audrey in the clothing he got her. Audrey tells Nathan about how there are two Havens, and Nathan lives in both of them. She figures that it'll be useful. She puts her boots up on the desk and starts drinking from his local coffee cup, and tells him not to say anything. Credits Characters * Emily Rose as Audrey Parker * Lucas Bryant as Nathan Wournos * Dean Armstrong as Jeff McShaw * Sebastian Pigott as Bill McShaw * Amy Reitsma as Megan McShaw * Nicholas Campbell as Garland Wuornos (credit only) * Eric Balfour as Duke Crocker Cast * Margaret Legere as Katarina Hall * Bill Wood as John Robert * Kevin Kincaid as Montilee Korte * Dawn McKelvie Cyr as Marnie Snell (credited as Dawn Cyr) * John O'Keefe as Hamish Corkum * David Hughes as Big Benjy Uncredited * Richard Donat as Vince Teagues * John Dunsworth as Dave Teagues * Mary-Colin Chisholm as Eleanor Carr * Mark H. Pound as Police Officer Featured Music * "Dance with Me" by Sweet Talk Radio Quotes *'Audrey': I can't believe you guys are giving me fashion advice. David: She should have come to us sooner. Vince: A lot sooner *'Audrey:' I have a theory. Nathan: Surprise. Audrey: You're not going to like it. Nathan: Surprise again *'Audrey:' You know, I was thinking about... how there are two different Havens. There's the one that's right beneath the surface, and there's the one right underneath that. Nathan: Sounds like every town. Audrey: It's definitely not like every town. But you, Nathan, you live in both Havens and I think that we're going to find that very useful. '''Nathan: '''Might be. External Link Recap is based off this ONE ±lcc 00:14, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Category:Season 1